The Library
by Legessa
Summary: COMPLETE A pervy library? Ron and Harry are stoners? Where do Draco and Hermione fit in amongst all of this, you'll just have to read to find out! Written while on a chocolate high so insanity will ensue!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Harry Potter or any of his associates they all belong to J.K. Rowling but a girl can wish can't she.  
  
A/N: Let's see things to note... ah yes. Thoughts are denoted as such 'thoughts', I'm only doing this because my damn italics don't work. Hmm, item 2, I don't maintain any standard of formatting; I'll change style when it suits me so if you don't like it well that's just tough. Feel free to flame me about it if it drives you bonkers but I don't promise to change it (just so you're forewarned).   
  
A/N 2: Oh yeah, the inspiration for this fic came from one of Calliandra's challenges over on fictionalley.org. Calliandra if by some odd chance you happen to read this 1) I would've let you know this at the park but my computer's being a butt and not letting me log on that site and 2) this probably wasn't exactly what you had in mind but I like what I've got I hope you do too.  
  
A/N 3: If you're still reading or have simply bypassed my crappy author notes then I would like to say without further procrastination, The Library.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The lights were dimming, 'finally', he thought, I can rest.' Pince, that priss had been annoying him all day long... 'just because she isn't getting any', he thought, 'ah well it's not like I'm getting any either, however there was that new edition of Most Potente Potions, it's unblemished leather spine, it's gold leafed pages, not to mention the pull-out diagram, oh yeah now that's a book! Ah well later for that. Oh blow, where'd I put my nightcap?'   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger was sneaking off unbeknownst to her two dim-witted friends, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. 'I mean talk about being thick, I was walking directly in between them and they didn't even notice! I must have been interrupting the brain thread connection that they use. Coherent thought interruptus strikes again.' Muttering under her breath, "stupid gits I'm surprised they can even tell one end of a wand from the other, let alone what a wand even is, hmph, morons. Dammit! Why did Pince have to have a burr up her butt about me staying late, it's not enough that I have Harry and Ron after me to help them with their Transfiguration homework that they put off to the last minute-AGAIN. Now I'm booted out of my sanctuary too. I'm only her favorite student but would she let me stay even five minutes longer, NO, well that's bloody brilliant." More muttering as Hermione went to throw open the doors of the library, "ha, she didn't even lock the doors." The resulting slam reverberated through the once quiet library.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'Now baby why would I shelve you like that, whmfff? What in the blue hell was that noise? Wait it was only a nightmare, what a relief. I've learned my lesson don't take out related books, I mean a little cross referencing and... it's getting rather drafty in here... I'm feeling rather exposed... will somebody close the ruddy doors I don't feel like baring all my bits to anyone at the moment...ah Hermione Granger.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Drakie" purred Pansy, well at least attempted to purr it sounded more like a car choking.   
  
Draco was startled from his observation of the fire,'Oh shit... think Dray think...must escape from it, oh no it's coming closer. Where can I go where it won't follow me?' Draco said the first thing that came to mind, "sorry Pansy, but I have to go to the library."  
  
Pansy recoiled in utter horror but then it came to her, "Drakie the library is closed silly."  
  
'Bollocks, think Dray think, you can outsmart the Parkinslut' "Well actually Pansy, this is library day, and uh, the library stays open 24 hours in honor of the first library ever built." 'Uh-huh, like she's going to buy that one, jeeze Dray where's your brain tonight?'  
  
"Oh Drakie you're so smart, but hurry back 'cuz I have a special treat for you."  
  
'Haha she bought it. You are a genius Dray', or it could just be that Pansy is even stupider than Crabbe and Goyle the less biased part of his brain thought. 'No that's not a possibility.' Refusing to dwell further on his brain's traitorous thoughts Draco beat a hasty retreat to the library.  
  
As he enetered the library Draco noticed a faint light coming from the Potions section of the library. 'Ahah an opportunity to make mischief then.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After a quick lumos Hermione began her search, she was looking for an obscure fact about potions using aquerinus. "I was sure it would be in Most Potente Potions, wait, but there is a new edition maybe it's in that." With that said Hermione yanked the new edition from the shelves only to have the book tugged from her hands by a set of pale slightly tapered fingers. Looking up Hermione encountered a set of brooding gray eyes staring down at her, Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
'No, not another one, how many people are going to disturb me tonight? Can no one in this school get laid? Well, well, well Draco Malfoy. Wait what are those two doing with my new toy, I called dibs on that one, the book is mine! GRRRR!!! I was supposed to be losing myself in that beautifully bound piece of ...! If only I could get them to leave then the immersing could begin.   
  
Well I guess I'll just have to use my powers of persuasion on the two, even if one of them is a bloody wanker who rips pages from innocent, untouched books. Let the love fest begin! I'm so good, Mwahahahahaha :: sputter, choke, cough:: Hey does anyone have a Luden's?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Malfoy" Hermione spat.   
  
"Frizz ball" Draco answered.  
  
While Draco sneered with an air of superiority Hermione just outright laughed in his face. "Frizzball, yeah, maybe that would mean more to me coming from a guy that didn't have Barbie doll pink lipstick all over his face" she retorted.  
  
"What are you talking about mudblood"  
  
"Why Malfoy I'm talking about that absolutely gorgeous shade of pink currently adorning your cheek" she lied. "Maybe next time you should look in the mirror when you apply your lipstick but hey with a little change in attire and some make up tips you could emulate Dr. Frank-N-Furter." 'Ooh, let him ask me, let him ask me...'  
  
"All right, Granger who's Dr. Frank-N-Furter"  
  
'Yes, he fell for it.' Muttering a quick esse Frank-N-Furter a Draco, a jet of light streamed from Hermione's wand to Draco.  
  
"Well Granger I'm waiting"  
  
Hermione extended a mirror to Draco trying hard not to choke on her laughter. Draco's expression changed from one of contempt to one of shock and horror. At this point Hermione could no longer contain herself the laughter spilled out of her in waves while she tried to get out an incantation.  
  
Malfoy only yelled, "Granger I'm giving you to the count of three to undo this spell right now, 1..."  
  
Hermione undid her curse and Draco puffed up in his own arrogance, safe in his customary appearance once again. "Finally learning to do what your betters tell you Granger, I'm so glad."  
  
"No actually. I just couldn't stomach the sight of you in fishnets and a sequined corset anymore, but in case I forget the sight anytime soon I do have this lovely little picture that I took of you. And now that I have this darling memento I think I should share it with everyone else don't you?"  
  
"All right Granger what do I have to do to keep this between us?"  
  
"Oh, just a few things. You could leave for starters, I do have an essay that I was trying to research before you came in and number two don't ever call me mudblood again or I swear this picture will be enlarged and hung on the walls of the Great Hall for all to see. Deal?"  
  
"Fine, just fine. I'm surprised though, where are your requests for me not to insult Potty and Weasel?"  
  
"Oh them" ,Hermione suddenly recalled her anger with the two, "you can toss them to the giant squid for all I care, now I believe you were about to leave."  
  
"I'll leave just be sure you remember our deal mu- Granger" and with that Draco threw down Most Potente Potions and stalked out of the library.  
  
Hermione then sat down at the table after picking up her book and began to read, or tried to at any rate between her anger at Draco bothering her and her amusement at his cross dresser appearance she found it impossible to absorb anything and with a sigh of exasperation she shoved her books into her bag and she too left the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been amusing watching the two bicker. After initial testing, the results were conclusive-oh yeah, there was definite heat there or could be at any rate. Since he could not do magic outside of his confines he would just have to wait until the two were once again in his grasp. A plan was already forming, Operation Get Some Phase I would begin tomorrow...hopefully. But for now, more pleasurable matters were at hand. 'Where was that cute new bit of leather? Oh damn, Hermione took it with her. Well thank goodness there's a reel and projector here.' With a happy sigh he settled down and put on the documentary Books: A Merging to the Spine.   
  
A/N: So I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. If you have any questions about anything just ask me in a review, I mean I know what I was thinking on the library innuendos but I'm not sure how well it came across. And no Hermione didn't have a camera on her she muttered an incantation to have the pic, she doesn't need a camera because I'm the author and I say so! On to other matters though, if you have any suggestions for the shenannigans you would like Bob a.k.a. the library to employ in his quest of Operation Get Some just let me know, I'm open to any ideas that I get. If I'm lucky enough to get an overwhelming response, which I doubt, then I'll just choose my favs. Okay well I'm sure you've all had enough of my ramblings so if you would be so kind as to just type me a little review- love it, hate it I'm not picky.  
  
Nanu Nanu  
  
Legessa 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I own any of the Harry Potter ideas nope, but if I could I would begin my own little male harem- Draco, Legolas, Will Turner, Jack Sparrow... oh the yumminess ::drool::  
  
A/N: Guess what, this has nothing to do with my story, ha! For all the hard core Draco/Hermione shippers out there if you haven't you should read the following stories: Hermione Malfoy (anything by superscar really) and You're Devilish, also anything written by Priah. Now on with the story!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
It was Wednesday afternoon and the last class of the day. Professor Binns was droning on and on about the Goblin Revolution of 1422. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the back of class and then Ron started complaining.  
  
"How could they torture us this way, a double History of Magic, last class of the day, and we have to have it with those Slytherin gits. This establishment is so cruel."   
  
Harry couldn't not back up his friend so he just said "it's the man coming down on us" while nodding his head wisely.   
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes at the two while assiduously taking notes. 'It's obvious those two have been hitting the bong. No wonder they fail. If they even attempted to write an essay who knows what would come of it.' Suddenly the class was shocked from their almost comatose state as Professor Binns actually seemed to take notice of his class, even Harry and Ron were coming out of their baked state.   
  
"Now class, seeing as this is a double lecture today I thought we would head to the library and you could start researching your essay."   
  
People began muttering, thinking Binns had gone crazy, they didn't have an essay. This being common knowledge Lavender said as much to Professor Binns.   
  
Professor Binns replied, "of course you do, I just haven't told you about it yet. This will be an in class essay. I will spend half of the lesson time teaching and the rest will be spent in the library either researching or writing your essay which will be due in two weeks time. Now shall we proceed?" The students gathered up their possessions and proceeded to the library, Professor Binns floating along next to them.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'Finally, I've only been waiting for those two all day, no consideration, no consideration for others whatsoever' he thought as he saw Draco and Hermione enter into his realm. 'Phase I will commence in 10, 9, 8, 7, oh who am I kidding let's just get this show on the road.'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was sitting at a table with Ron and Harry researching the Salem witch trials when she felt someone's gaze scorching her skin. Looking up she encountered the gaping countenance of one Draco Malfoy. Hermione tried glaring at him but it didn't seem to have an impact so she returned to her studies. After five minutes of unwavering stares, courtesy of the ferret. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and stalked up to Draco Malfoy shutting his mouth for him since he seemed incapable.   
  
"Malfoy it's rude to stare you know."   
  
Draco slowly came out of his dazed state unable to think of a witty retort, what came out instead shocked Hermione equally as much as it did Draco. "Well Granger, its kind of hard not to when your sitting in the middle of the library in a bikini."   
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to gape, in fact she looked like she'd just been hit with a confundus charm. Draco ignoring her incredulous look blithely continued on with a huskier voice, "in fact who knew you had such a great bod."   
  
Hermione put her hand to Draco's forehead. Draco now being curious asked, "what are you doing Granger?"   
  
She huffed and responded, "checking for signs of a fever that might be causing your delirium as I am definitely not wearing a bikini!"   
  
At Hermione's decidedly unlover-like tone Draco snapped back to full consciousness of where he was and who he was complimenting. "Yes, well Granger, lovely as this chat has been" ,he sneered, "I have better things to do than talk with a know-it-all so good day."   
  
Not deigning to reply Hermione turned on her heel and made her way back to Ron and Harry. Draco leaned over in his chair so as not to miss a glimpse of her and promptly fell off of his chair. Lucky for him the only other people close enough to have noticed this un-Malfoyesque behavior were Crabbe and Goyle who were staring at the ceiling in rapt fascination. Draco righted his chair and sat back down to think about the glorious curves of the Gryffindor bookworm, 'stunning from the front and a vision from behind.' While thinking of all the things he would love to do to that body he decided then and there that Hermione would be his.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Mione are you coming? Harry and I need help with that potions assignment." asked Ron  
  
"No, I'll catch up with you guys later. Why don't you just look through Most Potente Potions and see if you can find anything helpful." Hermione replied while thinking, 'gits! They only notice me if they need something.'  
  
"Uh Mione, where is" but Hermione having anticipated Harry's question just shoved the Potions book into his hands and smiled.  
  
"There you go one book, now would you kindly leave so I can study?" she inquired in a falsely solicitous tone.  
  
"But Mione" the boys chorused. That "but Mione" was one query too many as Hermione's smile quickly turned into a frown of epic proportions.  
  
"I've had enough, the two of you are going to leave before I forget that you are my so-called friends and hex your stupid arses straight out of the library" the enraged brunette all but shrieked. At that tone the boys quickly skedaddled. Hermione sighed and laid her head on the table, finally having peace and quiet all to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I got Draco hooked and now for Hermione but what to do, ah I know it's perfect! One sultry dream coming up. Let's see where did I leave that sleeping dust, oh there it is, Mr. Sandman's all purpose sleeping sand. Instructions, instructions ah there they are. To induce a peaceful nights rest sprinkle a quarter cup on the person desiring sleep and count backwards from 5 or if you are a pervy library intent on influencing a young teenage girl's mind then sing the following lyrics after sprinkling the sand, " Mr. Sandman, bring her a dream. Make him the hottest that she's ever seen. Give him steely eyes, a killer body, and the going power of a bunny. Mr. Sandman bring her a dream." Well those are some messed up lyrics but whatever, as long as it works.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was in the prefects' bathroom enjoying a relaxing soak. "Bugger me if this hasn't been the most stressful week this year. A nice hot bath with rosemary bath salts is just the thing to make me feel better." Hermione was drifting in and out of consciousness when she heard the door being opened. She lazily opened her eyes to encounter Draco Malfoy. 'That's nice, wait what?' "Malfoy, can't you see the bath tub is occupied so why don't you just leave?" she asked waspishly.   
  
"I can indeed see the tub is occupied, but guess what I don't feel like leaving and this tub is more than big enough for the two of us so deal with it." While Hermione lowered her eyes, furiously cursing him under her breath, Draco let his eyes roam over her pliant body as he slowly stripped and then slipped into the tub. Hermione was so busy cursing she didn't even realize Draco had entered the tub until she felt his body slide behind hers and her eyes snapped open. She tried to turn around but couldn't as his hands were grasping her shoulders. "You know Granger you're really tense why don't you just lean back and let me massage away all your tension." She was going to tear herself away, she really was but his fingers were so incredibly soothing. Unknowingly her body relaxed into his while all the while his long skillful fingers stroked up and down her back and neck, it felt so good. The pads of his fingers were slightly calloused from quidditch playing she assumed, but it didn't matter, the roughness only enhanced the sensations spreading over her body as his fingers continued their up and down, up and down motion. A lassitude was spreading through her body as she felt his lips start a trail down her neck across her collarbone and then back to the base of her neck where he exerted a painful pressure with his teeth, sucking at her skin, but the pain was replaced with pleasure as he laved his tongue over the rising bruise. Hermione tilted her head to the side hoping he would continue and he did his lips progressed up her neck, until his tongue darted out to swirl around her ear lobe before nipping it. Hermione slid her hands up his neck desperately holding on to Draco while he continued his sweet torture on her body. Draco turned Hermione about and cradled her body close to his. She looked into his face surprised at his eyes which were usually cold but were now pools of molten silver burning her to the core with their intensity. She felt her body do a slow burn as he lowered his mouth to hers. She released a breathy exhalation and Draco took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth caressing her tongue with his own, entwining the two. He released her mouth and she moaned in frustration looking up to see a devilishly sexy smile gracing his face. She was trying to coax his mouth back to hers when he said, "Hermione, wake up!" She frowned, 'what was this about.' He merely said again, "Hermione, wake up!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, wake up!"  
  
"Hmm, what. Harry, Ron! What the hell are you two doing here?" Hermione was a bit flustered to say the least.  
  
"Well Hermione, we left you in the library but you never came to help us, anyway it's time for dinner so we thought we'd come get you", Harry replied.  
  
Hermione took notice of her surroundings and discovered she wasn't in the prefects' bathroom but the library. 'Wait, so what about..it was a dream! What was I doing dreaming about that egotistical, pureblood-loving, sexy prat. No I didn't just think he was sexy. It's just the stress, NEWTS and all. I just need to back down a little as the stress is even overflowing into my dreams because there is no way I would dream about Draco Malfoy in any sexual way. Nope nothing like this will ever happen again.'  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, earth to Hermione." Ron was waving his hand to and fro in Hermione's face. Hermione snapped to attention.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for let's go get dinner then." The boys didn't need to be told twice as it is commonly known that hunger cravings and endless munchies are a side effect of weed. They dragged Hermione away from the library towards the Great Hall with thoughts of hot dogs and brownies dancing in their heads.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Haha. It worked. All hail Bob. Draco was cake, after all he is a hormone ridden teenager. I knew that spell would come in handy. Hermione though she's going to be harder to crack.' This called for some all out strategizing, 'damn I guess no leathery goodness for me tonight- I will get mine though.' After severe thought and many detailed diagrams later Bob was sighing in satisfaction at the results of his evil genius. 'Hmmm, maybe I should consult the Oracle to see if my plan will succeed. Oh mystical magic eight ball will Draco and Hermione get together?'   
  
A/N: Okay I noticed two things as I was rereading this for errors and the like 1) when I wrote the dream sequence my style of writing totally changed but I'm too lazy to fix it and 2) I totally suck at writing love scenes. Oh well's my muse was interrupted by the phone ringing ::glares at evil phone:: Ignoring the fact that my dream sequence was utter crap, some of you may have felt that I didn't take the scene far enough but this is Hermione we're talking about, I didn't want to rush it too much or there wouldn't be a need for any more chapters! In case I even have any readers after this craptastic chapter then I just thought I would tell there's only going to be two more chapters maybe a third but most likely two.  
  
Oh yeah I almost forgot if you recognizes the "stunning from the front and a vision from behind" that would be because I got it from the 10th Kingdom, I love Wolf.  
  
Okay I'm going to leave this now as my cat just sneezed on my face after stomping all over me, it's just not my morning. So enough, please just go and hit the review button and leave me your thoughts, hey they don't even have to be about my fic if you don't want.  
  
Now Bring Me That Horizon, nananana... and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yoho!  
  
Legessa 


	3. Chapter 3

Library

Chapter 3

**A/N**: Holy Cabooses, I updated! Yes it has been over a year since my previous chapters but what can I say my muse decided to take off without prior authorization. It's been a nasty battle trying to find said muse. I even offered a bounty with the result that I wrote a Remus/Hermione one shot. That being said, **yes I am going to finish this story**. I'm still trying to come up with something for the final trick of Bob's to hook up Draco and Hermione. If you have an idea please let me know!

Review Answers: Yes, Bob is alive. Run for your lives, ack! The other thing about Bob being a perv and all isn't my fault really. He said he needed some action and I sympathized with the poor bloke, eh bien.

**Disclaimer**: Now boys and girls repeat after me, Legessa does not in any way, shape, or form own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Okay stop repeating me now…I mean it, no stop it. If you don't stop repeating me I will not share my humongous poster of the oh so hot Will Turner OR the poster I have of a very broody Legolas. Haha, I knew it would work. The song belongs to _Looking Glass _and Ron's er poem is from Jill Barnett's _A Knight in Tarnished Armor_.

'It's already three in the afternoon this fine Thursday and neither Draco nor Hermione have come close to the library what to do, what to do? Must use others to help complete my evil plan…hello, if it isn't my two favorite stoners. They could definitely come in handy, oh yes this should be very amusing, a special treat for my soon-to-be love bunnies, commence evil laugh – Mwahahahahaha.'

"Hey Ron, I just had a rather wicked thought!"

"What's that mate?"

"We haven't had any brownies for awhile now, how about we go down to the kitchens and make some, yum special brownies."

"Harry that's brilliant! Now let us sally forth… to the kitchens!"

"Harry Potter, Dobby is so happy to be seeing you sir! And Harry Potter's friend, good afternoon sir!"

"Hi Dobby, well Ron and me were thinking, and you house elves have been seriously overworked; so, why don't you let us make the dessert for dinner tonight, ay?"

"Harry Potter is too kind sir, thank you Harry Potter."

"Well Ron, let's get to work. Do we have enough of the special ingredient? Ron?" When Harry didn't receive a response he looked over to see Ron, his eyes slightly glazed over with a joint in one hand and a Twinkie in the other. "Ron there isn't time for a doobie now, besides we need the weed for the brownies…well maybe a little hit."

Hermione was calmly eating her buttered noodles in the Great Hall that evening when she and everyone in the Hall went silent as they head the slam of the doors, only to have her ears assailed with the rather off-key singing of her best friend Harry and a giggling Ron. Sad to say this wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

"The sailors say Brandi, you're a fine girl. What a good wife you would be, but my life, my love, and my lady is the seeeeaaaa…" Hello ladies and gents, how are you this fine evening?" However, Harry soon lost all interest in potential responses when he spotted a massive Honeydukes chocolate bar at the end of the Gryffindor table and promptly made a beeline to it. Meanwhile, Ron had meandered over to the Ravenclaw table and was kneeling in front of a spaced out Luna Lovegood.

"Luna my love, your breasts are pink as pigs and they taste like honeyed figs. As sure as I can fart, you will always have my heart." Pffffttttt. Luna merely gave Ron her dream-like stare. "Well Luna, let us be off to the lake but bring some of those brownies, can't forget the brownies – lovely brownies, chocolatey specialness. Ummmmm."

It was at this time Hermione noticed some of the odd behavior going on around the Hall, other than her friends that is. There were mock fork duels, couples snogging under tables, but all this paled in comparison to the horrific sight of the Headmaster and Snape doing a striptease on the head table while singing the words to _Hot Stuff_. The Hufflepuffs stared on in disgusted fascination, the Slytherins were trying to gouge out their eyes with forks when Snape's not-so-white tighty whities landed on their table, the Ravenclaws contemplated _obliviate_, the Gryffindor males decided to join in on the impromptu strip, while the Gryffindor girls sat at the table merely bored –after the _Men of Gryffindor_ calendar came out there was no longer any need to view the boys' assets or lack thereof in most cases. Hermione only snorted as she left to find sanctuary at her beloved library.

'Ack! Snape and grimy undies…ewww. Eyes have been violated, must poke out.' Draco was in a panic looking for something sharp with which to gouge. In the midst of his tug of war with Zabini for a fork he saw Granger leaving the Great Hall, he promptly let go of the fork. Zabini didn't even question his good fortune he merely gave a cry of rapture as he clutched his prize. Draco decided now would be a good time to show Granger that his lusting gaze was a thing of the past and things would now go back to normal, and if as he followed her through the halls he happened to gaze at her ass who was to know.

'Ahh exxxxxcellent. My two victims have arrived. I can tell though they plan to be difficult. Aha, I have it. Hermione I'm going to count backwards from five and when I say sleep you will fall into a trance and do my bidding. 5 4 3 2 1 sleep! Now, Hermione I wish you to go into Draco's arms and give him a good snogging.'

Draco saw Hermione going down one of the Charms aisles and made quick to follow.

"Hey Granger, I have something to say to you. Now I may have seemed a bit off the other day but that's..." Draco stopped mid-sentence when he noticed a strange haze in Granger's eyes. He was bewildered as she walked up to him and slammed him into the bookshelf. "Granger, what" However Draco soon forgot his question as he felt Hermione swirl her tongue into his mouth. He was quick to return the embrace as he felt her hands start to slide up his chest to tangle in his hair. When she gasped he trailed kisses down neck impatiently tugging at her shirt that was hindering his progress.

'Wake.'

Draco had his hands fisted in Hermione's shirt and was back to kissing her sweet mouth when he noticed a distinct lack of participation. Looking up he noticed a look of complete shock on Hermione's face which was slowly being replaced by anger.

"Malfoy what do you think you're doing? Get your hands off of me."

"What do you mean what am I doing, you started it."

"Did I really, I don't remember."

"Absolutely you did. You shoved me into a bookcase like this" from whence he pinned her to the bookcase and trapped her in between his arms "and then you up and kissed me." Which he proceeded to do. When he stopped kissing her to see her reaction he saw her eyes were ablaze. Leaning in to kiss her again he was amazed when she smacked him across the face. As she slipped away from him he began to pursue her. Hermione stopped, turned around and smacked him again, gave him a fiery kiss, and one more smack for good measure before stalking out of the library. Draco just stood there rubbing his cheek with a dazed grin on his face.

So that's it for Chapter 3. Hopefully the last chapter will be posted by the weekend. Don't expect it to be too long though unless I'm struck with inspiration or I get a sugar buzz from massive amounts of chocolate. **Anywho, review and let me know what you think. If there's any last thing you want Bob to do or my little stoners for that matter just let me know.**

Oh and remember my darlings, "evil will always triumph because good is dumb."

Legessa

Creator of chaos and destruction since 1982


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the world of Harry Potter I would have Remus, Sirius, and Draco shackled in my basement for my pleasure. However I don't have a basement, thus I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N and Thanks: **Greetings to all my darlings. So yeah, I blew my planned update. Sorry! On the plus side I did get this up for this weekend. I would just like to thank everyone that reviewed this story. It means a lot to me those of you that took the time to type me words of encouragement. Egads I'm getting sentimental, this won't do at all. So without further ado the last chapter of _The Library_.

Hermione was not having a good day! First she trips over Parvati's trunk which for some reason was in the middle of the floor. Then she had to hobble to the hospital wing only to find that Madame Pomphrey wasn't there. So now here she was late for Professor Snape's class and the only seat remaining was next to the prat she had kissed yesterday, it was a conspiracy. She shot a glare at the smirking git next to her and promptly proceeded to bang her head repeatedly on the desk.

"That will be 10 points from Gryffindor for being late to class and another 10 for disrupting the class. Now to continue, you have the rest of the class to brew your potions. Begin." Hermione glared at the hated Snape before reintroducing her head and desk a few more times.

Hermione perused the list of ingredients before going to the supply closet to gather the necessary ingredients. As she turned around she came face to chest with the cause of her inner turmoil. "What are you, my shadow?" Before he could even reply she had stormed back to her seat.

Draco calmly gathered his ingredients and returned to the flushed beauty awaiting him, in his perfect world anyway. "Ah, what's the matter my little pastry puff?"

"Okay I wondered before but now I know it, you are officially ill."

"I'm burning with need for you."

"I thought you were the sex god of Hogwarts how do you get that reputation with such lame lines?"

"So you've been pondering my expertise. Don't worry baby I'll take my time with you."

"Oh yes, I spend my nights just imagining all the wondrous things you could do to my body." And if she had given it a passing thought in between her mental bashing of her behavior the night before, well it was only between her and herself. She was taken out of her musings as she felt a hand brushing her thigh. "Remove your hand now, Malfoy."

"Why do you fight so hard? I'm attracted to you and you know you're attracted to me."

"Why can't _you_ just accept that I don't want to give into you, just give up." Just then Snape's sinister voice cut through the air.

"Time's up. Bottle a vial of your pathetic attempts and turn them in. Turn in your essays as well."

Hermione gave out a smirk as she looked at Draco. "Wouldn't you know it saved by evil incarnate." Hermione quickly threw her things in her bag and headed for the door. She was made aware that Draco had followed her as she felt him smack her ass. She whirled around with a scowl on her face set to yell at him when she found Draco's lips on hers.

"I don't give up when pursuing something I want." He turned around and whistled a tune while he jauntily walked down the hall leaving a fuming Hermione to glare after him. She came to with a start and glanced at her watch. "Bollocks, I'm late again."

Hermione let a sigh escape her as she entered the library. Throughout the day she had been besieged by Draco Malfoy. If he was in class with her, he sat as close to her as possible trying to cop a feel, at one point she had even felt phantom lips nibbling at her neck. She still hadn't figured out he had managed that one. As if that wasn't enough he had sent her naked pictures of himself at lunch. She was suspicious at Draco's tactic changes when at dinner he had only sent her a dozen long stemmed roses. Harry and Ron had given her suspicious looks and left the table saying, "give up your lollipops." Actually they were staring at the technicolor penguins dancing around Hermione singing, "we represent the lollipop guild" then stopped as they saw Harry and Ron and ran from the Great Hall. Hermione didn't know that though. All of this brings us to Hermione in the library who once again sighed as she sat down at a table. She then withdrew a sheet of parchment, a pot of ink, and a quill beginning a pros and cons list. Pro: Draco was her equal, thus a challenge. Con: Draco was a git. Pro: Draco was handsome. Con: Draco was a git. "Damn, I already have that one. Well there was also the fact that he was persistent, although if that's a pro or con I haven't the foggiest."

"Oh that's definitely a pro." Hermione scrambled to hide her list as she saw Draco leaning over her shoulder. She held her breath waiting to see what he would do in response. She exhaled shakily as he slid into the seat next to her. She gaped at him as she felt him turn her back towards him. She turned to ask him what he was doing when he once again turned her back towards him and felt his hands push her hair to the side as he rubbed the nape of her neck. "You're too tense Hermione, I'm merely helping you relax." She shivered as his hands brushed the sides of her neck before kneading the base of her neck. He leaned over her to unclasp her robe and then began to rub her shoulders and proceeded down her back. He lifted her vest slightly and tugged her shirt free of her skirt and pressed the base of her spine. Hermione tried to stifle a moan; she hadn't done him justice in her dream. His hands felt soooo much better than she believed possible. She tried to stop a groan of protest as his hands left her skin. "So what do you say Hermione?"

"I don't know." She gathered her things and headed towards the potions section. "Say I was to agree, would you be faithful to me?"

"Are you asking for a relationship, a monogamous relationship?"

"Yes, is that so hard to accept? I will not tolerate my boyfriend going behind my back." She was putting _Most Potente Potions_ back on the shelf so Draco didn't see the evil grin on her face. That grin was absent as she turned back to him. Hermione sidled up to Draco and nipped his earlobe before purring in his ear, "Don't worry though you won't even think about straying."

Draco barely got out his, "Oh I won't" as she pressed a searing kiss to his lips. She leaned back into him as if to kiss him then straightened looking him deep in the eyes.

"You won't or I'll have to get out my whip and remind you with whom you belong." She grinned at the dumbstruck look on his face. "Come on Draco, we have the whole weekend together but right now we have an appointment in the prefect's bathroom." Draco's gaping mouth closed as he made quick to catch up to his vixen.

'Finally, I knew it would work. Although Hermione being a closet dominatrix, who knew. Now for me though. Oh my beauteous one, how I have longed for thee. Come to me my nubile potions book and together we will make many new editions. Her though that evil wench has to leave first.'

Madame Pince was shocked as she was expelled from the library. She picked herself up from the floor only to be met by the sight of slamming doors and the ominous sounds of a lock as she heard the strains of _Reunited_ by Peaches and Herb.

**El fin**

So that's it, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of _The Library_. On your way out please to leave a contribution in the little box. Or for those of you not familiar with _Labyrinth_, review please.


End file.
